1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device including pixel electrodes, each of which has a plurality of tiny electrode bodies arranged therein, and an electronic apparatus using the liquid crystal display device as a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an active-matrix liquid crystal display device, a multi-domain vertically aligned mode (MVA mode) has been proposed. The MVA mode improves viewing angle characteristics by providing slits in each pixel electrode to disperse the direction in which liquid crystal molecules are inclined.
Each pixel electrode in a liquid crystal display device driven in the MVA mode is divided into four areas along boundaries, for example, the center line parallel to the horizontal direction and the center line parallel to the vertical direction. In each of the areas, slits extend along four directions from electrode bodies disposed in correspondence with the center lines perpendicular to each other, and the slits communicate with the periphery of the pixel electrode (see JP-A-2006-189610, for example, and particularly see FIGS. 1 and 3 and the corresponding description).